The Conversion Bureau- Standoff
by falconpilot
Summary: With the majority of humanity converted, the survivors band together to make a daring strike against Equestria.


**A/N: Hello! First fanfic in this section. This was inspired by some TCB fanfics I have read previously and I am now inspired to write my own contribution to it.**

**Disclaimers: All characters being used are merely positioned for the sake of entertainment- they are not meant to ruin one's impression on any MLP characters. Also I don't own MLP!**

.

A fighter pilot looked out the window next to his bedside, dressed in full flight gear, watched as the sun went down on the airfield he was residing on. He sighed, picking up his flight helmet before walking outside his barrack to recollect his thoughts as he watched another C-17 cargo aircraft touch down on the paved strip of land.

It all started three years ago, where satellite monitoring detected an analomy in the Middle East. The land started changing, from the barren desert that it has been for centuries into a mix of lush, forests and other landforms that are inexplicit to all known forms of known science. When the governments have moved in to investigate the situation further, they were shocked to find sapient, magical ponies residing within the land itself led by their own leader, Princess Celestia.

World leaders have hosted delegations and meetings, in an effort to uncover the intentions of this mysterious leader. While she complied to their delegation and meeting offers, she frequently took things into her own hands by touring most of the major cities in the world, along with her sister Luna and her student Twilight. By observing human activities within these cities, she blindly and narrow mindedly branded the human race as incompetent, violent and destructive, and seeked out to crusade them for the 'better'- by converting them into ponies.

It started out as what appeared to be an innocent attempt for the better- Human scientists and ponies have been working out a serum that would turn humans into ponies, curing any diseases and genetic disorders along with the ponification. The areas hosting the conversion process would then be called conversion bureaus, locations where subjects would be rehabilitated and converted so they can live life in Equestria.

People flocked to these bureaus, as not only were they desiring to live a better life as the claims, it was also the opportunity for them to harness the power of magic like the other ponies. World leaders, while initially open minded, allowed these locations to stay on their countries, shrugging off the event as natural evolution. Eventually, however, they realised that the conversions have been severely hampering human demographics, ordered these locations to be shut down. It was only then when Celestia revealed her true intentions, and officially declared hostilities on mankind. Terror bombing campaigns were initialized by the princess, targeting major cities over the world with a deraritive of the serum. Millions were converted in this forced method of conversion, with many taking their own lives after the conversions.

The remaining human scientists have been quick to develop a resistance vaccine to the serum, hoping to thwart anymore attempts of biological warfare being used on the remaining human populations. There wasn't much humans left- maybe slightly over a billion at the very most. However, there was news that Celestia plans to use magic on a global scale basis to convert the remainder of humanity, which effectively undoes the counter serum the humans are developing. With all peaceful choices plucked away, the remainder of humanity had to do what had to be done from the start- throw all they had against them.

Walking across the taxiway towards the aircraft hangar, the pilot saw his plane- an F-16C Block 50, canopy open and wings unloaded. On one wall there was a plan of operations, the very plan that was to be commenced two days from present. On the map showed the area of operations in the Middle East, how reclassified as Equestria- the change in geography bothers him still. The AO was divided into a series of lines, showing the distribution of force for nearly two dozen corps, each one assigned to an individual nation. It was a classic- a three front assault towards the capital Canterlot, where they would behead the leadership of the resistance, quite literally and to the point.

Nodding at his fantasies playing back in his mind, he was aware of his own tasks at hand and followed up the red ladder at his jet leading into the cockpit, watching as the ground crew hurried along with a fuel tank and a small payload of air to air missiles. Once the clear signal was given by the retreating ground crew, the pilot pushed down the single lever near the MFDs, starting the all familiar electric motor sound as the canopy lowered shut into position. Flipping the power switch to main power, he turned on the gear lights to signal a startup sequence in progress. With a few more clicks for the air intakes and the fuel starter, he pushed the throttle to full before idling it down quickly, watching as the RPM slowed down.

Once he had permission to leave the hangar for the runway, he advanced down the taxi line slowly, before finally taking a turn and halt at the main runway, where he waited for his wingman to join up with him. As his second man's plane trudged up behind the left wingtip of his, he took off at mark, in equal pace as his wingman followed. Pulling on the sidestick gently, the 26,000 pound aircraft pulled upwards and towards the sky, onto their first waypoint.

.

Waiting for the radio to instruct them of their navigation point, the pilot looked around the cockpit and out the bubble canopy, trying to search for any sign of the aircraft they were supposed to escort back to the base. He looked over to his left, where he saw the inexplicit glow of a greenish tinted dome at the very edge of the horizon, which was also known as 'the barrier' to the humans- any attempt to cross it would result in instant death… or at least it so was.

The bomber that was supposed to be escorted was to be carrying some sort of a chemical agent, designed to take down the barrier. It wouldn't take it down for too long, maybe for only a day or two at the very most. It was the best they had, or at the very least give the humans a fighting chance against their magic.

Getting slightly impatient, he pushed the throttle's power up, increasing the airspeed and climbing to about 35,000 feet. Horsing the jet into a left turn he peered out of the side canopy to try and visualize his target. He didn't dare to turn his radar on, as even with the primitive technology of the Pegasi patrolling Equestrian airspace, they were well capable of slugging in on in a dogfight in terms of both speed and manoeuvrability- he can't risk fighting outnumbered just for his impatience.

After what seemed like an eternity, he could finally see a faint white trail of vapour from the horizon just over his shoulder. Turning around to face the target indirectly in a head on, he could eventually make assumptions as it got closer… sleek airframe and long swept back wings. Remembering from his handbook, he identified it as an B-52 Stratofortress.

Turning around to form up on the long range bomber's tail, he took note of a long red stripe running from the superstructure to the back of the vertical stabilizer, stopping just before the tail code 'LZ'.

This was it.

This was the bomber that was carrying the weapon designed to take down the barrier. The bomber that pilots like him would throw his life away to defend it. If this bomber was destroyed before its payload was unleashed... The 22 corps staging the assault would only be choir children against their magic.

The flight of three turned and headed back to base, with the lead fighter pilot still trying to swallow down that lump inside his throat. Its going to be a long two days of preparation for their attempts to even get started.

.

**Reviews are welcome for structural improvement (Although I wouldn't mind even if you flamed the crap out of me.)**


End file.
